


I've Always Loved You

by XxLovinExtremeJWxX



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 03:22:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1075937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxLovinExtremeJWxX/pseuds/XxLovinExtremeJWxX





	I've Always Loved You

Louis shuddered as a glass cup shattered next to him. Eleanor has been throwing things at him for an hour now and honestly, he was scared. Tears were running down his cheeks, his bottom lip wobbling, his ears were flushed, he curled himself up into a ball, his back at the corner of the room, clearly backing away from Eleanor as far as he could. 

 

"YOU CAN'T JUST BREAK UP WITH ME, WE'VE BEEN TOGETHER FOR 2 YEARS NOW YOU CAN'T JUST BREAK UP WITH ME!" Eleanor bawled, causing Louis to flinch. 

 

Suddenly, the door swung open, Harry stepping in. His face immediately crunched up at the sight before him. Shattered glass everywhere, some broken furnitures, a very angry looking Eleanor yelling at a very terrified Louis. "Eleanor what the hell do you think you're doing?" 

 

An extremely crossed Eleanor twisted on her heels on the spot. "This-you're fucking best friend here is breaking up with me out of the blue!" Harry walked past her and kneeled next to Louis, his heart dropped as he saw Louis sobbing silently in front of him. Harry wrapped his long protective arms around the fragile boy and Louis buried his face in Harry's chest automatically. 

 

Eleanor was still bellowing and Harry has had enough of it. "Get the hell outta here." He said in a calm tone, trying to avoid scaring the broken boy in his warm embrace. Eleanor huffed as response and stormed out of the house, murmuring something like "this isn't over." 

 

Harry locked his gaze back onto Louis, kept on drawing soothing circles on his back, pressing kisses to his forehead ever now and then. After a little while, when Louis's whimpering decreased a little, Harry hooked one arm under Louis's legs and the other hugged Louis's torso, he then lifted Louis up and carried him bridal style onto his bed, laying him down before slipping onto the bed, his arms snakes around Louis's torso once again. 

 

"Boobear? Do you wanna talk?" Harry asked, keeping his voice soft while running his fingers through Louis's hair. "What do you mean?" Louis gazed up at Harry, looking as innocent as ever. Louis nodded slowly and Harry kissed Louis's feathery hazel coloured hair, his lips lingering there for a moment before he pulled back and stared into his blue irises. 

 

"I guess... I just figured that I don't love her anymore." Confusion was written all over Harry's face. "Umm... Okay? Then how did you find that out? That... That you didn't love her anymore." Louis's gaze dropped to their entangled legs and his hand played with Harry's fingers self unconsciously. 

 

"Well, I realised that I'm in love with someone else." Harry felt his heart being ripped apart as the words rolled off Louis's tongue casually, a few simple words could hurt like poison. It was like he was suffocating, only that he couldn't die, he just had to experience that feeling of unable to breathe every moment of his life. Harry remembered the day Louis came back with Eleanor by his side, he could've sworn that's when his heart stopped beating. Why you ask? Because it had no reason to beat anymore, the only purpose for him living was gone, the person he had loved for so many years had not only not returned his love but fall in love with someone else. 

 

And when Louis told him that he is in love with someone else, he could do nothing but watch. He has had enough with Eleanor with Louis by his side but he has to go through that again? To watch the love of his life fall in love with someone else other than himself was unbearable. Louis being with Eleanor was already bad, now this was worse.

 

Harry moved away from Louis a little as Louis said that he is in love with someone else. Louis frowned a little when Harry pulled away, he couldn't help but feel something hit him, like a dagger jabbed him right through his chest. 

 

"Okay" was all Harry mumbled before letting Louis go and turning around, lying on his side, his back facing Louis.

 

"Why-why a-are you acting t-this way?" Harry's eyebrows furrowed and said,"what do you mean?" "You're suddenly... I don't know, mad at me?" Harry sighed. "M'not mad at you Lou." Louis felt tears prickling at the back of his eyes, tears threatening to fall any second. "But y-your suddenly a-all d-distant an-and you--" but he was cut off by his a sob that escaped his mouth.

 

When Harry heard the sob, he turned around so fast that Louis could've sworn he heard a bone crack. Harry immediately took Louis's hand in his and skimmed his lips over his knuckles. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you sad, boo. It's just that... Ugh never mind." Harry leaned in, about to wrap his arms around Louis again but Louis pulled backwards, asking,"no, tell me. What were you about to say?" "I just... I've always had... You know what? It doesn't matter, as long as you're happy." He said, forcing the best smile on his face but Louis saw right through his charade so he cupped Harry's cheeks and asked him the same question again. Harry fought back the urge not to just crash his lips with Louis's thin ones right then and there, feeling the warmth of his skin, running his fingers through his hair... Okay, no. Don't be a duffer Harry, Louis is straight and you WILL NOT tell him about your feelings for him, you'll be the best friend that you're supposed to be, by his side and supporting him. 

 

But his thoughts we're completely washed away as Louis brushed his delicate fingertips across his plumped lips. "I just... I-I love you , Louis and-and I know you're straight but I still have feelings so please, have some sympathy and don't laugh bec-" but he was couldn't finish his sentence because Louis's lips were on his's, he was astonished at first but he responded to the kiss afterwards. 

 

It was nothing like he imagined. Louis's fingers we're tangled in his brown locks, tugging onto it slightly, his arms were around Louis's waist, he could feel Louis's lips warmth sinking into his's, sending shivers down his spine, butterflies fluttering in his stomach. It wasn't like kissing a girl, no, it was better than that. Louis licked his bottom lip, Harry opened his mouth instantly, both tongues exploring each other's mouths. It wasn't one of those passionate kisses that you want to rip your clothes off, no, it was one oft hose romantic kisses that you want it to last forever.

 

Sometimes, you don't need words to express what you're feeling, you just need a simple kiss and the message is sent--you're in love.


End file.
